edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Incineraptor
General information The Incineraptor became available to Research on 2013 March 2, but there were no Synthetic Control Cores for sale to do it; that required the Player to spend just to unlock Incineraptors in the Tech Lab at Level 1 or win the Cores by Force Tournaments. In July the price was decimated in a Platinum promotion, and in August it went for sale at . Now a Troop Crate or Core can be won in a Salvage Box, Platinum Prize Box, Gold Prize Box, Zoot's Loot, and others. Taking the same size in the Warp Gate as the Decimator these Troops provide, in comparison: Cons: *Much smaller Range *Slower Rate *Over half as much Splash *Costly to have; a Unit or Core was worth , now . *Susceptible to fire and concussion effect. Pros: *Swifter Speed after Level 4 *Over double the Damage *Greater Health *Shorter Research Times (until L10) *Extreme Endurance, i.e. almost indestructible *Abundant, most respectable players have hundreds of these Similarities: *Defense Research Times and Protection are almost the same. *Both Decimators and Incineraptors net 90 levels when used to upgrade map bases. Stats Promotions Incineraptor/2013#Promotions, Incineraptor/2014#Promotions The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 15:00 (1d); Mar 30 9:00 (2d6h); Apr 10 15:00 (1d); Apr 21 13:00 (2d); May 1 16:00 (2d18h); Jun 26 15:00 (21h); Jul 10 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 17 16:00 (1d); Jul 23 16:00 (23h); Oct 18 15:00 (1d); Oct 28 12:00 (1d); Nov 20 12:00 (1d); Nov 25 12:00 (1d); Dec 2 10:00 (1d); Dec 25 14:00 (1d1h); 2015 Jan 1 10:00 (1d) Intergalactic Mystery Box SALE+BONUS!, 2015 Jan 1 (2 0:00) (1d23h59m) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 3 0:00 (23h59m) Rebel's Ransack, 2014 Dec 16 10:00 (1d); Dec 24 14:00 (1d1h); 2015 Jan 3 16:00 (1d) Sharpshooter Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 4 0:00 (23h59m) Lethal Force Mystery Box on SALE!, 2014 May 31 9:00 (2d); Jun 29 17:00 (2d); Jul 6 10:00 (1d5h); Sep 1 13:00 (1d2h); Sep 9 15:00 (1d); Oct 17 8:00 (1d2h); 2015 Jan 4 10:00 (1d) Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Dec 24 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 6 16:00 (1d); Jan 17 10:00 (1d) The new ANAGRAM BOX has arrived, 2014 Oct 21 16:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 7 10:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 7 (8 0:00) (23h59m) X-Factor Crate SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Jan 9 0:00 (23h59m) Halon Crate Sale + BONUS!, 2015 Jan 9 (10 0:00) (23h59m) Maximum Force Box NEW LOW PRICE!, 2015 Jan 10 10:00 (1d) Sharpshooter Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 11 12:00 (1d) Rebel's Ransack, 2015 Jan 12 10:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jan 14 12:00 (1d) MB Mania: Use the Force Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 0:00 (9h) MB Mania: Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 Generals Orders Box!, 2014 May 26; Jun 23 21:00 (20h); Jun 30 17:00 (1d); Jul 14 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 19 14:00 (1d3h); Nov 27 10:00 (1d); Dec 7 10:00 (1d); Dec 13 14:00 (1d2h); Dec 21 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 15 10:00 (1d) MB Mania: Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Jan 15 Win with the Maximum Force Box!!!, 2014 Dec 11 12:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 16 10:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 16 12:00 (1d) X-Factor Crate SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 Jan 16 16:00 (2d20h) Sharpshooter Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 17 12:00 (1d) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2015 Jan 18 12:00 (1d) Category:Units